


Countdown

by hurricanesunny



Series: BMC Prompts [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesunny/pseuds/hurricanesunny
Summary: Today is Brooke Lohst’s very last day on Earth.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> a lil ol' something i posted on tumblr. "goodbye kiss" was the prompt!

Brooke hikes up her dress, swallowing the curse in her throat as she adjusts the layers of tulle spilling out of her arms. It might’ve taken her a few months, but she’s definitely regretting her choice of open-toed pumps for today. Cute? Yes. Expensive as hell? Oh, for sure. But based off the blisters already forming on her heel, they’re weren’t really made for walking.

Or, in this case, escaping.

She almost considers stopping to take them off, but if no one’s caught onto her disappearance yet, they’re definitely going to soon. Besides, what’s really going to foil her plan is this ridiculous marble floor. Every step she takes is like a freaking air horn for any search parties in the vicinity. Brooke might as well just wave her arms around and yell, ‘Whoops, sorry guys, I’m right here!’ God, she’ll be lucky to even make it to the end of the hall before–

“Hey–”

Shit. Speaking of which. Brooke quickly ducks behind one of the pillars against the wall, chest heaving. Her skirt flares out on either side, but she lets it be and stays completely still. Curse this beautiful, wonderful, _perfect_ dress.

“Any luck?”

“Nope.”

Brooke takes a risk and peeks. Michael’s hands are fidgeting in his pockets, not a single hair out of place on his head. Jeremy is pacing in front of him, fiddling with his boutonnière. A few petals are already missing. She feels a little bad for making him worry so much, but today is Brooke Lohst’s very last day on Earth and she’s on a mission.

“Dude, we are shit at our job.”

“No kidding.”

“Clipboard lady’s gonna flip.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Okay, uh. Let’s, let’s check the reception hall again.”

Brooke waits until she hears the click of the door, then books it. She’s pretty sure that hitting the ‘up’ button isn’t going to make the elevator go any faster, but she gives it an extra three or four times just to be safe. When the doors open, there’s a woman and her son already inside. The little boy ohhs and ahhs as Brooke tries to contain herself in one corner of the elevator.

“I’m a little overdressed, huh?” she breathes, suddenly aware of her appearance. The woman laughs as her son continues to gape.

“You must be very excited.”

Brooke smiles. She really is.

The elevator dings and Brooke is fifty feet away from the finish line. If she ends up rolling her ankle, so be it. 

She fucking runs. 

When Brooke finally reaches Room 717, she’s out of breath, but from what she’s not sure. Maybe it’s because she just ran through the entire hotel, maybe it’s because she only managed to eat a bagel that morning because Christine insisted she needed to eat _something_ , or maybe it’s because of who she knows is on the other side of this door.

She knocks.

There’s a shuffling, then the handle turns.

“Rich, I swear to fuck, if you brought another lizar–” Chloe looks up. “Brooke?” Brooke notes the catch in Chloe’s throat at the end of her name, but she tucks it away for later. No need to tease her. Not when she looks like that. Chloe’s already changed into her white suit, perfectly tailored and highlighting every inch Brooke loves about her. Her hair is a crown of baby’s-breath and soft curls, a few expertly framing her face. Brooke resists the urge to run inside and lock the door behind her, mostly in fear of fussing up Christine’s hard work. So she smiles instead, suddenly shy.

“Hey.”

Chloe tries to open the door further, but Brooke pushes her weight against it. “No! Bad luck.” Chloe can probably already see part of her dress, but maybe some of it is salvageable. “Er, badder luck.” She tilts her head, curling her fingers around the door’s edge. Chloe rolls her eyes.

“You sound like Jeremy. That’s always a bad sign.”

“I ha– wait, fuck, dude, there she is!”

“Well, shit,” Chloe says. “Speak of the devil.”

Jeremy and Michael are at the end of the hall, heading straight for the runaway bride. Brooke silently mourns the loss of perfection that was Michael’s hair as she turns back to Chloe. Looking into her eyes, Brooke comes to the sudden realization that she hadn’t planned anything past this. All she had known was that she wanted to see Chloe, so here she was. At her door, completely speechless, and seconds away from getting snatched by her favorite boys.

So Chloe takes the lead, as she always does, and pulls Brooke into a kiss. Brooke can feel the smile on her lips.

A goodbye, maybe, but only for now.

With a tug on her dress, Brooke is pulled back into reality.

“Y’know, I’ve read a lot of stuff on the internet and this is really bad luck,” Jeremy frets, pulling at his tie now. He's the reason Brooke and Chloe moved their wedding from a Saturday to a Wednesday, took knives off their gift registry, and why Jake and Michael are both irrationally afraid of dropping the rings today. Not to mention ditching yellow roses for the floral arrangements. Brooke’s still a little bummed about it, but Jeremy finally started sleeping again after that.

“Oh my God, give him to me,” Chloe groans, covering her eyes with one hand and waving Jeremy forward with the other. Michael happily obliges, pressing his lips to the back of Jeremy’s hand before unceremoniously shoving him into the room. Chloe shuts the door with a snap of her hip as she turns to Jeremy.

Michael’s hand finds itself in Brooke’s, warm and strong, as he drags her down the hallway. Brooke leans forward as they walk, trying to catch his eye, but Michael turns his head each time. Once, she thinks she catches the hint of a smile.

“Your wedding planner’s gonna kill me. The ceremony is in two hours, you already put on your dress, and your hair isn’t even done yet.”

Brooke hums, swinging their hands. There’s a skip in her step that makes Michael’s hair bounce with. She likes it. He looks more like himself now. “Maybe I just won’t get my hair done. Don’t you think I look okay like this?” With that, Michael cracks. There’s a soft look in his eyes as he rubs his thumb over her knuckles. The gesture soothes the frazzled nerves starting to settle in her stomach.

Two hours.

“You look beautiful.”

“I know,” Brooke says in a tone that would do her fiancée proud, but she squeezes Michael’s hand all the same. He’s silent for a moment.

“You know you’re going to spend the rest of your life with her, right? You saw her just last night.”

“Yeah.” She can’t help the laughter bubbling out of her chest. “I just can’t wait.”

“Well, Brooke Lohst-Valentine,” Michael grins, "let’s hope the world is ready for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ please kudos and/or comment to let me know what you think! ☀️


End file.
